Waxing Poetic
by Magical Almost
Summary: Study hall. No teacher. Bella writes Edward a letter, telling him how much and why she loves Edward. He doesn't know she loves him. All human, one shot.


**Hey kittens, none of it's mine. **

I was sick of watching him from far away, sick of watching him get that look in his eye when he day dreams, staring out the window; with his hair in its usual casually messed up disarray, with his chin resting in his hand, completely not paying attention to Mr. Banner go on about all this scientific.

Edward Cullen was his name. The most amazing person alive. With his pale skin, sharp green eyes, chiseled jaw and cheekbones. His bronze, messy hair always made me want to run my hands through it, just to see if it was real. Every time he glanced at me, my heart rate picked up, my cheeks flamed and I could only smile back at him.

His smile, my god, his smile. His smile could light up an entire room; make a cemetery feel like home. The way one cheek lifts up when his smiles his crooked smile, my favorite crooked smile. Or when he graces us with a full smile and his eyes glisten.

The way he was around his family was amazing. His sister, Alice was probably my best friend in the entire world. He still doesn't know I exist. Alice's boyfriend Jasper was probably the only reason she was still alive, she had a troubled past I wasn't going to go into right now., But she was here, and I loved Jasper for that.

His other sister, Rosalie, wasn't exactly my best friend, but we were close enough, close enough for me to go to advice to... about most things. Nobody really knew about my slight obsession with Edward. I decided I should stop it, before it gets too far, before I got to hurt without him even realizing it.

I was going to right him a letter, without giving it to him. I was going to tell him, without telling him. I was going to write it right now, right here in study hall; with him sitting right behind me. I sighed as I picked up my pen.

_Edward,_

_It's me, Bella. I wanted to tell you some things, so bear with me please and read this. I think I might be in love with you. I think I was in love with you the second I saw you. That first minute of my first day of school in this horrid place called Forks. That first minute I saw you, bumped into you actually-still sorry about that- I think I've loved you._

_I think I love the fact that you're sweet and gentle, even with the people I know you don't really like. I can see that. I can see that you'd rather be somewhere else, with someone else. I think what makes me love you is your smile. The way your eyes light up and your face looks... serene almost. It's breath taking._

_I know this may sound slightly weird, but I love hearing you play the piano. I know you don't want people to know that, but I do. I know that because whenever I'm with Alice and Rose, I secretly listen to you play. There's one song I love the most. Its almost like a lullaby. Actually, I think it is a lullaby, anyways, I'm pretty sure you wrote it. Its all soft and gentle and I can feel the emotion when you play, even though I'm not with you. It still makes me smile and it still makes me happy. Sometimes Alice gives me a funny, knowing look. She doesn't know about this though._

_I also love your voice, my god, its like velvet. It makes me melt. It makes me think of melting chocolate. My favorite thing in the world. Anyway, I always start rambling and even though I'm not speaking right now, I'm thinking it's possible to ramble while I write. So I'm going to give this to you, figuratively, and I guess I'll be seeing you after lunch in biology, pining from a far. That's me waxing poetic for you._

_Love,_

_Bella._

_p.s. You should smile more, it suits you._

I hadn't noticed that the teacher left and I hadn't noticed that almost everyone had formed their own little circle until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I instantly felt warm and I knew who it was. No one else gave me this reaction.

Edward.

"I like it when you smile too."

**Edwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbelledwardbellae**

**That, my dearies was my first oneshot. I hope you likeee.**


End file.
